Quite Fortunte
by LOLman1701
Summary: As order 66 is carried out three clones rebel and find somthing worth fighing for. As well as a whole new war. R&R Rated M for language a violence.
1. Chapter 1: Not Charlie

** Hello people I'm here again to give you people a story of sadness, loss, adventure, and most of all ACTION!**

**I DONT OWN STAR WARS**

_Italics: thoughts or radio_

** Alright here we go.**

**::::WARNING::::**

**this story will contain intense violence and heavy language, read at own risk.**

_ We all knew this day would come. Order 66, the purge of the jedi, traitors or so they were expected to believe. No._Rex thought to himself as he, Fives, and Echo were taken to one of coruscant's many core fluid access pools. _Why couldn't they see what their doing is wrong, that they were deceived by Palpatine. It's to late for them to realize, and they couldn't fight back, three unarmed, unarmored men against a platoon of men, his brothers. How did this plan get so shot to hell? _He wondered as the were lined up in front of the pool and the commander read their sentence.

"Captain Rex, you and your men are charged with treason against the Republic, and his greatness. You all have been given the sentence of death by being pushed into Coruscant's core fluid. Do you have anything to say?" The commander finished.

"Yeah," Rex stated, "Why the core?" He asked, "You too dead inside to look your own brother in the eye while he dies?"

"Lets just say with all the jedi that Lord Vader is killing at the temple, there's no place to keep a few "Free Thinkers" bodys." the commander answered, "And with nothing but those civilian clothes on you, the core will dissolve you instantaneously." He added.

_Well that was it, they were done he had failed everyone, general Kenobi, Fives, Echo, Cut, and Ahsoka. His friends,he failed them all. _He thought, as the men lined up in front of them and grabbed them by the arms.

"Fuck you!" Fives shouted at the commander, "Your the real traitor, filth, garbage, your the one who should be executed, NOT us!"

"Goodbye, Captain." The commander said with a smile on his face as the three were tossed into the pool of orange matter.

Rex's vision faded and he thought of what the passing would be like. As he sunk in the liquid that was less dense than he thought it was.

"And that's how its done." The commander stated as he and his squad walked away, but then he heard something, coming form the pool, not screams like he at first thought but something that sounded like music. He looked back and said "What the hell?"

…

As Rex's sight returned to him and his brothers they found themselves in a thick jungle with green as far as the eye could see. They heard something in the distance getting closer it was a chopping sound mixed with something else, something that sounded like music.

As the noise got loud enough to hear right above them they looked in the gap in the treeline to see a flying green shape wizz past them as the song said something about being born to wave a flag. He could hear the sound of projectile weapons firing in the distance.

Then louder than he could scream, and faster than he could think two small craft roared by and dropped oval shaped canisters on the hill in the distance, which in turn exploded into a carpet of fire. As this happened Rex knew they weren't alone, he spun around as the ferns behind them moved and a man, wearing a green helmet and a jacket, stepped out with a rifle drawn at them, but then lowered it and called to someone else; "Hey Sarge! These guys aren't Charlie!" Then looked to them and said, "What are you doing out here, come on we'll take you to base."

_From one war to another._ Rex thought.

**BOOM there it is we're in 'Nam.**

**To be honest I randomly thought this up while listening to a bunch of "The Rolling Stones" and "Credence Clearwater Revival"**

**Please R&R**

** ~LOLman1701**


	2. Chapter 2: For What Its Worth

** And here we are with number 2**

**I DON'T OWN STAR WARS (just had to be clear)**

_**italics- thoughts or radio**_

**alright to the story.**

_Charlie_... the name he must have heard a thousand time since they showed up here.

_I can't fall asleep. _Rex thought to himself as he guarded his camp which lay at the top of a hill in Khe sanh, Vietnam. _Vietnam._ He knew he'd seen or heard the name before, but he couldn't remember when.

It had been three weeks since Rex, Echo, and Fives had arrived on earth. The year was 1967, and the Vietnam war was raging, the squad that had found the three, ironically named Domino Squad, had kindly accepted them into their ranks, of course after they were questioned, Rex tried to be as truth full as possible, but had to lie about things like how they got there and who they worked for before. When Rex stated he was a captain the Sargent laughed at him and said he would give him that rank if he could hit his hat with the combat knife he was carrying, and he did and the Sarge didn't question him again.

The three were given helmets and uniforms, all which they were free to personalize. Rex put an 'Ace of Spades' in his helm strap, and drew two Jaig eyes on the front, other tan that he didn't change his uniform much. Fives had put all four '5' cards in the deck in a row in his helm strap with a barely noticeable 'CT-' in front of them, on the other side he had a picture of a minigun with 'F H' under it, in front of the helmet he had the words "Fire Cleans All", he had a M-60 Machine gun belt wrapped around his torso, and on his back he had a large number 5, when people asked him about it, he said "It's my lucky number." Echo had a picture of Fives, Rex, Cody, the Commander and himself at their ARC promotion folded and tucked in his helm strap, he also had the same minigun picture with 'F H' under it that fives had, on the other side of his helmet he drew a domino knocking down another domino with 'Domino Squad' written under it.

He sat next to the fire, it was quiet the only noise he could hear was the crackling of the flames, he used his eyes to scan the surrounding trees for the "Vietcong" as they were called, and his hands on the handles of his Colt M1911s. Sometimes he swore he could hear them, but he knew he was experiencing paranoia, _that's what a week out here will do to you_, he thought, he took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"How you holdin' up Rex?" The Sargent asked him, scaring him half to death in the process.

"Good for now." Rex answered, "still alive."

There was silence for a minute. Then Rex looked at the man who cold only be twenty years old "What are we fighting this war for?" he asked.

The sarge thought a minute "I don't know," he said, "but I fight this war for my family and my girl." he added as he puled out two pictures one of four people: an older man, probably in his forties to fifties, a woman, a boy, and a teenage girl, and another: a very beautiful young woman.

He pointed to the picture of the four people and said, "My Ma, My Pa, My younger brother Anthony, and my Sis Mari." then he handed the one of the woman to Rex, "And that there is my girl, Monica, the sweetest girl you'll ever meet."

Rex handed back the picture. "She looks very charming." he said.

"What about you, do you have a girl? Or at least somtin' worth fighting for?"

He thought a minute._ Could_ _Would I consider Ahsoka my "girl", or anyone else for that matter, I didn't even know how she feels about me, or if she is even alive. As for something worth fighting for, well I had nothing but the greater good, and the evil to fight against._

"I don't know." was his answer.

"what do you mean?"

"I don't know if she cares for me."

the Sargent pondered then said, "look, Rex, next time you see her tell her, and if it isn't meant to be, then that's that and you move on. You've got to be assertive."

Rex didn't know what to say, so he changed the subject.

"As for something worth fighting for, I have nothing. All I know is we're fighting an enemy we don't even know well enough to call by their name."

"I get you on that, but they shoot at us first most the time. All I know is that we're here to "stop the spread of Communism" and such, you've heard the propaganda."

Rex didn't know what to say.

"Anyway, your shift is up, get some rest." Sargent Hathaway said.

Rex simply nodded and said; "Thank you for having this talk with me." then walked back to his tent and went to sleep thinking about what Hathaway had said, _maybe, IF I ever get back. _He thought and drifted off.

** Bam!, not a very event full chapter but a deep one. Trust me the next one will be less talk more explosions! :D**

** please R&R**

** ~LOLman1701**


End file.
